CD-I Zelda
CD-i Zelda 'is the main character of the CD-i Zelda game "Zelda: Wand of Gamelon", as well as a side character in "Link: The Faces of Evil". She's captured by Ganon in the ladder, but journeys out to Gamelon to rescue Link and her father in the former. She's portrayed as more brave and snarky in the CD-i Games then in the Zelda Games, and generally the only returning character to be received as "Better in the CD-i Games" by fans. Entrance Zelda's Awakening Zelda wakes up from sleeping on the floor. Special Attacks Neutral B - Triforce of Wisdom Zelda places the Triforce as a trap. Unlike her father, anyone who touches it takes damage, and it can also absorb projectiles and other traps. If the triforce absorbs 5 things, it will explode, releasing everything. The Triforce can be moved telepathically by holding B and moving the control stick. It also explodes after creating another Triforce. Move Origin This move isn't used by Zelda, but by Impa. In the Intro Cutscene, she uses the Triforce of Wisdom to see into the future, and she later uses that Triforce during the whole game. The abilities that the Triforce has in Lawl Nova are mostly made-up. Side B - The Shroud Zelda drops a green cloak next to her. Anyone who touches it will get trapped under the cloak and paralyzed. The opponent trapped under it will receive more damage than usual. To get rid of it, you just simply move back and forth. It serves as a good move because you can troll the opponents who are in mid air, paralyzing them. Zelda can also hold down with the control stick to wear the cloak herself, which makes her invisible for a bit. Move Origin The Shroud is an item from Zelda: Wand of Gamelon that is used to defeat Gibdo. When doing it, a cutscene will play where Zelda covers Gibdo with the Shroud and dissolves. Up B - Flute Zelda plays her flute, which stuns any opponent in a small radius of her for 1% damage. The opponents that are hit in mid air are paralyzed for more time. If it's used in the air, she plays downwards and elevates a little higher up, working as an okay recovery move. Move Origin The Flute is an item from Zelda: Wand of Gamelon obtained after giving an egg to "Hungry Girl". This flute freezes all flying enemies, which is why in Lawl Nova the stun time lasts more if the opponent is in mid air. Down B - Lair's Light Zelda gets out a lantern and has limited movement while it's out. The lantern itself damages anyone who touches it. It also burns items that opponents throw at her as well as traps, and they then turn into flame traps. It goes out after a few seconds. During that, you cannot burn opponents, but it can be thrown like an item. You can throw it when the fire's not out as well. Move Origin The Lantern is an item from Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, which is used to light dark areas and require Lamp Oil. It's used by Zelda in Ganon's cutscene, where she enters his lair with the lantern. Final Smash - The Wand of Gamelon Zelda takes out The Wand of Gamelon, and quickly chains up her opponents, which gives them 70% damage. The opponents can't move because of the chains, but they can do single jumps, so Zelda can hit her opponents easier. By pressing B, she will use the wand to levitate opponents. Moving the analog stick in a direction while she's levitating an opponent makes her throw him/her in that direction. After few seconds, the chains will disappear. Move Origin The Wand of Gamelon from ''Zelda: Wand of Gamelon, which is used to defeat Ganon. In the cutscene, it's seen that the wand can create magic chains. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Hey!" KOSFX2: "Huh!" Star KOSFX: "FAAAATHEEEER!" Screen KOSFX: "Oh..." Taunts Up: "Really?" Sd: "Stop looking at yourself!" Dn: "You've got to be kidding!" Victory Poses/Losing Pose * Option 1: *Giggles* "Nothing, we're just about to have a feast." * Option 2: *A crow fly by* "Got 'em!" * Option 3: "Good." * Option 4 (w/ The King): *Laughs along with her father in his hand* Victory Theme The cover of the music that would play when Link obtained a Triforce Piece in The Legend of Zelda for the NES, which is actually an original refurbished score instead of borrowing it from a Smash Bros Game. Moveset '''Ground attacks Normal * Neutral attack - Pokes forwards with her sword. * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Slashes forwards with her sword. * Up tilt - Swings her sword in a vertical manner over her head. * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - Holds her sword behind her before thrusting forwards. * Up smash - Equips the Power Glove and uppercuts with it. * Down smash - Other * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - With the Wand of Gamelon she creates a group of chains that spin around her. * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws * Grab - Grabs the opponent with both her hands. * Pummel - * Forward throw - Tosses the opponent with one hand. * Back throw - * Up throw - * Down throw - Extras Zelda is equipped with a crystal shield that can defend her from projectiles when at a standstill, similar to Link's shield since Melee. Animal Dodongo - You can walk and run but not jump. Running into opponents results in them taking damage. Art "The Map of Gamelon" - The map of Gamelon as seen in Zelda: Wand of Gamelon. Category:Playable Character Category:Youtube Poop Category:Lawl Nova Category:Female Category:Zelda CD-i Category:CD-i Category:Teenagers Category:Hero Category:Hylian Category:Sorta-Human Category:Video Game Characters Category:Royalty Category:90's Category:Starter Character Category:The Skapokon's Lawl Era Category:The Legend of Zelda universe Category:Stage Control Category:Bait-and-Punish